The Super Saiyan Legacy of Goku's Family
by AngelicWolfe
Summary: This is a What if Bardock became a Super Saiyan and defeated Frieza. He also survived the explosion of Planet Vegeta and then went to Planet Earth to find his son and train him. R
1. Chapter 1

**The Super Sayian Legacy of Goku's Family**

**Real Title:DBZ What if Bardock survived the explosion of Planet Vegeta and end up killing Frieza with his Super Saiyan powers and then went to Earth**

**DISCLAMIER: I Don't Own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Z Kai.**

**A/N: This is my second story. I was going to do a story like this so I did and I share it with you guys and girls. And also if it takes me a long time to update its because I have Spring Testing at followed by a Essay in English and followed with that I have exams so I'm really busy and I'm writing 4 stories at the same time at home. Don't expect really good fighting sences till the battle with Nappa and Vegeta. I'm going to working with my dad this summer to so just be patience. Unlike people who are like Vegeta jk. Read&Review. Plz. ;D. Ch 1. The Meeting and Other Stuff.**

There was a boy named Goku, he was a twelve year old kid. He was alone now since his Grandpa Gohan died. Goku was going fishing then when he was coming back from fishing, Goku heard a sound, when he was coming out of the woods with a giant fish. Then this teenage girl came out of no where and hit poor Goku with her car. Then the teenage girl was scared, because she thought that she killed the boy. But the boy was just fine. When Goku first saw the car, he thought that it was a monster. But the teenage girl Bulma tolled the boy Goku that it was a car and she was from the city.

Bulma was looking for the seven mystic dragon balls. Goku and Bulma became good friends. Goku toke Bulma to his house to have lunch when they walked into his house, Goku's dragon ball that his Grandpa gave him before he died began to glow. Goku thought they were "grandpa's." Bulma tolled him, they are dragon balls. This begins a journey for little Goku. Goku met lots of people on his journey that became his friends. He met a desert bandit named Yamcha and his shape-shifting cat named Puar. He also met a turtle that lives with man named Mater Roshi who gave him a cloud named Flying Nimbus and only lets pure-hearted people ride it. He met a man named Ox-King and the man knew his Grandpa Gohan and Goku met the man's daughter Chi-chi. Goku also met a shape-shifting pig named Oolong.

After Goku, Bulma, and Oolong gathered almost all the dragon balls a weird guy named Emperor Pilaf stoled them. (A/N: The Pilaf guy looks like a creeper. XD) But Oolong end up getting his gross wish. After the dragon Shenron made a wish he can't grant another till a full year pass. So Goku went to train with Master Roshi. A visitor named Krillin arrived asking for training. Then all of a sudden a spaceship flew down while Goku and Krillin were training.

Ten minutes later, a mysterious man flew abaove Master Roshi's island and he said,"Son I final found you." Goku said," Who are you?" The man flew down, the turtle hermit students and the turtle hermit looked at him and he looked just like Goku, the man said,"I'm your Dad Bardock and your my son, I have not seen you in twelve years." Master Roshi interrupt the moment and he said,"Excuse me sir, but we are training." Bardock said,"I'm sorry sir, if I interrupted, but I want to train my son to be a great warrior." Master Roshi said,"How about I train Goku in the morning and you can train him for the rest of the day." Bardock nodded in agreement. The Goku said,"I missed you Daddy." Goku was now hugging his father. Bardock smiled,"I missed you too son." *tear*.

As night fell at the Kame House, Goku and his Dad got to know each other alot better. They were similar to each other not only by looks and their eating habits, but they also were similar in personality. As Goku and his father sleeped in the same room. As they were going to sleep, Bardock tolled his son sadly,"Son I'm sorry I wasn't here for you for twelve years." Goku said sadly,"It's ok Daddy, the important thing is your here now." As Goku got up, he jumped into his father arms and hugged him. Bardock hugged him back then, he put his son into bed. Bardock then went into bed and they both fell asleep.

In the morning, Master Roshi showed Goku and Krillim that they would be delivery milk and digging fields. In the afternoon, Bardock train his son and Krillin alittle about ki and he taught them how to fly. Bardock also trained his son to become a Super Saiyan. A week before the World Martial Arts Tournament, while Krillin and Master Roshi were watching Goku and Bardock spar. While Goku and Bardock were sparring, Goku transform into a Super Saiyan. Krillin and Master Roshi almost wet there pants because they were so scared. Bardcok couldn't be any prouder. Goku said,"Daddy, why am I yellow?" Everyone fell over anime style. Bardock said,"Son you're a Super Saiyan its a transformation us Saiyans can do, this transformation makes us faster, stronger, and more powerful." (A/N: Some people who were think of something different get mind out of the grutter.) Goku calmly said,"Ok,Daddy." Goku was finally a Super like his father.

It was now the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku now wears a red bandnetta like his father but still wears the uniform thst Master Roshi gave him and he now also keeps his tail rap around him just like his father. Goku, Bardock, and Krillin flew to the tournament. Master Roshi toke a plane to the tournament. (A/N: I feel bad for the people riding the plane with Master Roshi because if you seen Dragon Ball, he flips out on that plane, it's hilarious! XD) Goku, Bardock, and Krillin got to the tournament early and signed up. Soon after a man named Jackie Chun, A. K. A: Master Roshi, signed up secretly. Then Yamcha, Bulma, Puar, and Oolong showed up and Yamcha of course signed up. (A/N: *headache* from Yamcha! XD) Yamcha and Bulma met up with Goku and his friends. Yamcha and Bulma said at the same time,"Who is this man?" Goku said,"This is my Daddy Bardock." (A/N: Aww, cute.) Yamcha and the gang jaws almost dropped to the ground. Bardock said,"Hi, its nice to meet more of my sons friends." Goku ask innocently,"So when does the tournament start." Bulma said,"Sorry kiddo, I'm afraid not till tomorrow." Goku said,"Darn, but I really wanted to fight today." Bardock answer,"Its ok son, we can train more and practice cotrolling the Super Saiyan powers more." Yamcha and Bulma looked confused by the words,"Super Saiyan." Goku said,"Ok Daddy. As he smiled innocently.

At the middle of the night Bardock and Goku walked outside to a forest and they notice many other people training. The Sons soon got into a fighting stance and powered up to Super Saiyan. Many trainers were in shocked as they saw the Sons transform. As they were fighting little Goku fell asleep and Bardock toke his son to bed. He also went to bed. Goku woke up and then he thought he was still training with his dad. Bardock said as he smiled,"Son, you fell asleep while we were training." Goku said sadly,"Sorry Daddy, next time I won't." Bardock said,"It's ok kiddo, now let's get ready." Goku looked at his dad,"Ok Daddy." Bardock and Goku walked out their hotel room and flew to tournament but before they did Krillin joined them. So Krillin and the Son family flew to the tournament. Master Roshi A. K. A Jackie Chun, Bulma and the gang toke cabs.

The Sons, Krillin, Yamcha, and Jackie Chun blew through the preliminary. Now there starting the first round off with Krillin vs. Bacteria, second round is Yamcha vs. Bardock, third round is Goku vs. Ram, and fourth round is Jackie Chun vs. Bob. Krillin and Bacteria started their fight. Goku and Bardock were cheering on for Krillin while holding their noses because Bacteria smelled so bad! Back to the fight, Bacteria was of course pulling out alot of gross tricks but Krillin ended up pulling out some tricks of his own and won the match. The Sons of course congrulated Krillin on his fight so did Jackie Chun and Yamcha. Next round was Yamcha vs. Bardock, Yamcha knew the fight was going to be difficult because Goku was strong but he knew his father was even stronger. Yamcha still put up a good fight for earthling, but Bardock gifted ability for fighting put him on top making him the winner of the match.

Third round was Goku vs. Ram, Ram put up a ok fight but Goku won kind of easily. Last round was Jackie Chun vs. Bob, Jackie Chun knock out Bob with 4 kicks to the stomach. Now moving on to the semifinals is Bardock vs. Krillin and Goku vs. Jackie Chun. Bardock and Krillin started their fight. As Goku cheered for his dad and his best friend. Bardock ended up defeating Krillin after he put a good fight. Goku walked out on the tournament floor and hugged his dad and helped up Krillin. Then Krillin shook hands with Bardock for good sportmanship. Next round was Goku vs. Jackie Chun. Goku knock out the old man Jackie Chun. Goku was just so strong from his training with his dad and Master Roshi. He forgot to hold back some strength. Goku said innocently,"Oops, I forgot to hold back." As he laughed innocently. Everybody else fell over anime style.

And now the finals, as the Sons walked out on the stage. They bowed to each other and Bardock said smiling,"I want you to put up a good fight son." Goku said smiling back,"I will Daddy." The fight was started amazingly. The fight was so incredible it shook the world. They were both fighting as Super Saiyans to make it more amazing and interesting. But Bardcok won. (A\N: I'm sorry if some fans want Goku to win, trust me I had to think about.) But Bardock still congrulated his son on how much he improved, he also gave him a hug. Bardock also won 50,000 zeni, so he toke his son and his friends out to eat for dinner. (A\N: I'm bored so I'm skipping ahead so let me catch you up.) The Sons have become Super Saiyan 2 and they kill King Piccolo but before he spit a egg from his mouth that was his unborn son. Also Goku accomplish Super Saiyan 3 after the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and he is also very good at controlling it. Goku didn't tell his father about this. It's been 3 years since the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. (A\N: Bardock won the 22nd Tournament too. Sorry.)

But anyways Goku and Bardock went and meet the guardian of earth and train there for those 3 years. Its now the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament and Master Roshi and Launch are waiting for their friends to show up. Bulma, Oolong, and Puar soon arrived in a cab and now still waiting on Goku and his friends to show. Suddenly two people drop down from out of the sky. Bulma asked,"Who are you?" The Sons answered,"It's Goku and Bardock." Everybody screamed in shocked,"What!" Goku said,"Are you shocked to see us?" Everybody said,"Yeah!"Bulma said still in shocked to see her friend and his father,"You have grown." Goku was putting on the famous Son grin,"Yeah, I guess I have." Master Roshi said,"Bardock, you didn't seem to change?" Bardock said,"You're right, Saiyans man tame their youth to fight longer." Master Roshi said,"Have you guys signed up?" Goku and Bardock said,"Yes, we have." Soon after that conversation Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Krillin showed up and signed up. They all greeted each other again and they were all happy. They soon meet a strange girl and King Piccolo's son. And I skipped the preliminaries. So here are the line ups. Tien vs. Yamcha, Goku vs. Anonymous (Chi-chi), Bardock vs. Junior (Piccolo Jr.), and Krillin vs. Hero (Kami).

**A/N: And there is Chapter 1 of The Super Saiyan Legacy of Goku's Family. Plz R&R and I maybe if I get enough Reviews I will put up Ch. 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Super Saiyan Legacy of Goku's Family**

**A/N: Well I'm so sorry but as promise the next chapter. And please read an important author's note at the end of this chapter. **

**Well on with the story….**

Tien and Yamcha were getting into a fighting stance.

Tien smirked, "I hope you're ready for this, because I'm not holding back."

Yamcha confidently said, "Give me your best shot."

So they flew at each other, they were throwing punches and kicks. Goku and Bardock watched as the fight went under way.

Goku smiled, "They have improved."

Bardock nodded, "Indeed, they have improved greatly in the last three years."

Goku said, "Tien is still stronger than Yamcha."

Bardock said, "Yeah, Tien is still holding back, but it's not much."

Krillin was still watching, he also noticed that Tien had the upper hand. After a 10 minute fight Tien ended it with his Tri-Beam Attack. Goku, Bardock, and Krillin congratulated Tien on his fight.

Bardock smirked, "Alright, you're up son good luck and remember what I told you."

Goku smirked back and let out a little chuckle, "I remember Dad, thanks."

Goku and Chi-chi walked out on stage and toke stances. Chi-chi notice something different about his stance it was a mixed of the Turtle School, and 2 other styles. Chi-chi didn't know these other styles of course. She also didn't know how Goku was trained by and that he was trained a lot. (Duh!)

History lesson time. . . . . . . . The first style is Kami Style; Kami trained Goku some because he was already very far ahead. Goku didn't get his tail removed by Kami either, that and because his dad was strongly against it anyways. That brings us to the next style which is Saiyan Style; Goku learned Saiyan Style from his father Bardock, Bardock trained Goku very well when he did teach him. He trained him to control his Great Ape form and Super Saiyan forms. Well no all of them but most of the Super Saiyan levels.

Back to the story, Chi-chi growled, "I can't believe you don't remember me or the promise you made me."

Goku smirked and chuckled, "Actually, I remember you Chi-chi, but for the answer to the promise you're going have to fight me."

Chi-Chi's jaw hit the floor of the stage, she couldn't believe it, and Goku remember her and the promise. Chi-chi was jumping for the joy on the inside. Chi-chi smiled, "Okay Goku, Let's fight." Chi-chi threw punches and kicks at Goku, but he either counters it or dodged it.

Finally, Goku ended the fight by throwing a punch in mid-air creating a shockwave that sent Chi-chi out of the ring. Goku went to the other side of the ring and helped Chi-chi up off the ground.

Chi-chi smiled, "Okay Goku, you fought me are you going to give me answer?"

Goku smiled and nodded. Goku got down on one knee and said, "Chi-chi, will you marry me?"

Chi-chi jumped at him, hugging him, and saying yes. The people in the crowd started to clap and whistle. Goku kissed Chi-chi on the cheek. The couple then walked back to the building. They were greeted by their friends and family. Goku walked over to his friends and his dad.

Goku smiled and said, "Chi-chi, I want you to meet my dad, Bardock."

Bardock smiled, "Nice to meet you, welcome to the family."

Chi-chi smiled, "Likewise, thank you."

Goku said, "This is my best friend Krillin, and that's Tien and Yamcha."

Chi-chi bowed, "It's nice to meet you all." Goku's friends said in unison, "Likewise." Chi-chi then turned to Goku and said, "I have to go and get started setting up for the wedding later, but I will see you later."

Goku said, "Okay, bye Chi-chi." Goku kissed her on the cheek as a goodbye. Goku then turned to his father and said, "Remember to hold back and don't kill him. Don't forget what Kami tolled us."

Bardock nodded and walked up on the stage while Piccolo dropped down from the sky like a show off. (Yeah, I said it, "Piccolo is a show off in Dragon Ball and that's why I like him in Dragon Ball Z his not a big show off in that series) Bardock smirks, "It's nice to see you again, and I thought my son and I finished you three years ago."

Piccolo laughed, "If you thought that then you're a fool to think that."

Bardock growled and got into a stance. Piccolo then got into his stance as well. Piccolo and Bardock then charge at each other and collide fist, but un-guarded Bardock kicks Piccolo up into the air. Bardock then uses his remarkable speed and punches Piccolo out of the ring, and is also knock out. Bardock then flies down, and exits the stage. Goku along with his friends go and congratulate Goku's father.

The announcer says, "Okay, for the next battle we have Krillin versus Hero." Krillin and Hero walk out on stage. Krillin and Hero had a good fight, but Krillin won. (Hero isn't Kami, just a random human fighter.)

So after Krillin's fight it was now Goku's and Tien's fight. So Goku and Tien walked up on stage, and toke their stances.

Tien smiled, "I hope you're ready, Goku."

Goku smirked, "You should know I'm ready."

Goku and Tien the charge at each other and collide punches and kicks. This continues until they were in the air. They stopped throwing punches and kicks.

Tien smirked, "Is that all you got Goku, I expected more from you." Goku growled and then smirked, which caught Tien off guard.

Goku said, "Okay Tien, you are asking for it." Goku yelled as he started to power up his ki, as he powered up. Goku's eyes turn from solid black to a teal and his black hair sticking-out in every direction turn to golden yellow hair that was sticking straight up. Goku smirked, "So Tien, you want to play this game okay, Game On!"

~*~*~*~*~Two Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~ Fast Time Skip!

Goku was in the air powering down. Tien is knocked out on the ground. Goku is declared the winner on the round. (Well, that was fast, but hey it's my fanfic, so deal with it!) Goku flew down, gave Tien a senu bean, and helped Tien up while shaking hands. So, Tien and Goku's fight is finally done with and all the drama along with it.

Next up to fight is Bardock, father of Goku, and former champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament, against Krillin, student of the Turtle Hermit. So Bardock and Krillin walked out onto the stage and got in to their famous stances.

Bardock smile, "I hope you're ready Krillin."

Krillin sighed, "Not really, but hey when I'm fighting you, how can I."

Bardock chuckle, "True, but my son can be, probably the only person who will be."

Krillin laughed, "Sounds like Goku, alright Bardock let's get this match started."

Bardock smiled, "Bring it on!"

After trading punches and kicks, Bardock and Krillin decided to end the fight with an all-or-nothing Kamehameha. Of course Bardock was declared the winner and the announcer said the last match will start in 20 minutes against his son.

~*~*~*~*~*~20 Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~*~ Time Skip!

It was finally the time to start the final round, against father versus son. Goku and Bardock walked onto the stage, standing on opposite ends of the stage.

Bardock smiled at his son, "I hope you're ready son."

Goku smile, "You should know I'm ready dad."

Bardock said, "Okay son then bring . . . . . it. . . . . .on!"

Goku then charge at his father at half speed. Bardock was kind of by his speed. So then Goku and Bardock started colliding with punches and kicks, sometimes they would get in punch and kick on each other. They stopped and each of them stood on the opposite side of the ring of each other.

Bardock smiled, "I'm impressed, and you gotten stronger this last three years, but then again I am always surprise that you impress me every time we fight."

Goku put on his famous 'Son Smile' and said, "Thanks dad, but I got a surprise for you this year."

Bardock arched an eyebrow, "Oh really, what may that be Goku?"

Goku smirked, "How about I show you." Goku power started to rise rapidly until he was a Super Saiyan 3.

Bardock's jaw hit the floor. He said, "You really did this year son, you achieve a level beyond Super Saiyan 2." Bardock power up to Super Saiyan 2, after they finished powering up, they fought until Goku knock Bardock out of the ring. Goku was declared 23rd World's Martial Arts Champion and won 5 million zeni. (Goku's rich, Heck yeah!)

Goku and Chi-chi got married after the tournament. They built two combined house that way Goku could hang out with his father. A year later Chi-chi gave birth to Gohan.

That's where the story ends or does it.

**A/N: Just kidding, I'm going to re-write this story that means it going to be way longer so look forward to that in the Mid of June, Because I will have more time to re-write this story until then.**

**See ya guys **

**GhostlyWolfGirl**


End file.
